Avalanches
by Mexico Damage
Summary: "Pourquoi ne vous posez-vous pas certaines questions sur la mort de Mathieu Sommet ? Elle n'est pas accidentelle. Les membres de son ancienne équipe sont prêts à tout pour garder leurs petits secrets…" C'est à cause de ce tweet anonyme que j'ai commencé l'enquête. - Enquête policière, huis-clos (persos SLG isolés dans la montagne), point-de-vue (chaque perso raconte un chapitre)
1. Le tweet

_Jeudi 20 mars_

« On veut te voir, Mathieu. On veut te voir maintenant.»

Charmant message téléphonique de la part de mon contact YouTube. Il a manifestement séché les cours de politesse. D'habitude je ne rapplique pas quand on me siffle, mais là c'est sûrement pour me proposer du taf, donc.

Ҫa se voit qu'ils sont à l'aise niveau oseille chez YouTube. Ça sent le neuf, les portes sont futuristes, la moquette sur laquelle je traine mes vieilles baskets doit être cashmere, c'est sûr. Même les plantes vertes ont un côté design. Quand je pense qu'aucune plante ne tient le coup chez moi… Du coup j'ai décoré l'appartement avec des cailloux.

En ce moment je vandalise discretos la plante du hall d'entrée, c'est ma vengeance et je … - « Bonjour Mathieu ». Ah merde, je n'avais pas vu mon rendez-vous arriver. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas capté, avec la plante. Il a un grand sourire Colgate, des yeux brillants, il me tend la main. Il joue à « Celui qui sert le plus fort, c'est celui qui a les plus grosses couilles ». Il a gagné.

« Mathieu, aaaaaah Mathieu, comment tu vas ? Depuis… depuis…. ». Moment malaisant pour lui. Je savoure. Bon je vais l'aider. Un peu. Il va me proposer du taf quand même, ça mérite bien un peu de sympathie.

« Depuis la mort de Mathieu Sommet ? Ça va ».

Comment ça vous ne comprenez plus rien ? Vous pensiez que j'étais Mathieu Sommet ? Ah non. Je me présente – puisque c'est mon métier - je suis Mathieu Dupont. Tout le monde m'appelle Math – sauf cet obséquieux de chez YouTube – pour qu'on évite de confondre avec Mathieu Sommet. Je suis le perso le plus connu de SLG : le présentateur. On m'oublie toujours alors que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à présenter toutes les émissions que Mathieu avait écrites, mais je ne suis pas du tout vexé.

Si, évidemment, je suis consterné. Évidemment que ça me saoule, c'est…- « Je t'ai bien envoyé mes condoléances, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mec de YouTube qui ne me laisse même pas penser tranquillement. « Oui je les ai reçues, merci. ». Non il n'avait rien envoyé. Mais bon il va me filer du taf, donc …

Je cherchais un nouvel emploi de présentateur depuis la fin de l'émission. Sans succès. Trop étiqueté SLG.

Putain. Mathieu… Il s'était promené trop près d'une paroi neigeuse et une tonne de poudreuse s'était effondrée sur lui. Ouais. C'est trop con, et quand j'y repense, ça me fait trop mal. Le plus horrible c'est de repenser qu'on était en froid avant que ça arrive. On était différents, mais on s'entendait. Moi, j'ai un peu trop tendance à m'énerver. Un peu avant l'accident, je m'étais encore enflammé pour une broutille. Il avait pincé les lèvres, avait détourné le regard, et était parti. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait notre dernière conversation.

On s'installe dans le bureau du gars, il allume son ordi. « Je voulais te montrer ça ». Il ouvre un tweet.

 _Pourquoi ne vous posez-vous pas certaines questions sur la mort de Mathieu Sommet ? Elle n'est pas accidentelle. Les membres de son ancienne équipe sont prêts à tout pour garder leurs petits secrets…._

Merde. Je crois bien qu'on ne me proposera aucun taf aujourd'hui.

Ça m'énerve. J'explose en mode 'bras levés et avalanche de mots'.

-« ALORS J'AI QUELQUES PETITES QUESTIONS :

\- PREMIEREMENT, POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ARRÊTEZ SUR UN TWEET DE RAGEUX, ALORS QUE DES TWEETS DE RAGEUX, ON EN RECEVAIT ET ON EN REÇOIT ENCORE A LA PELLE ? » *moulinets bras droit*

\- DEUXIEMEMENT, POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ A MOI ALORS QUE JE FAIS AUSSI PARTIE DE L'ANCIENNE ÉQUIPE ? » *moulinets bras gauche*

\- TROISIEMEMENT, QUE VOULEZ-VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE FASSE DE TOUTE FAÇON ? » *combo – moulinets deux bras*

« Mathieu, arrête de crier s'il te plait. Déjà, je sais que ce n'est pas toi puisque le jour de l'accident, tu étais ici pour me demander si je n'avais pas du travail pour toi. ».

C'était tristement vrai. Ce jour-là j'étais déjà à quémander chez YouTube à Paris alors que tous les autres se trouvaient à Monstreux en Suisse, à 800 m de l'accident, dans la maison où ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

« Et le tweet vient du compte officiel du Prof. » Je le regarde, interloqué. « J'ai vérifié » ajoute-t-il. C'était doublement creepy car le prof, après avoir quitté l'émission, était mort du cancer.

Oui, je vous comprends, ça fait déjà beaucoup de morts dans cette histoire, mais je vous promets qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Attendez,

Je ….

AAARRGHHHH …..

AARGHHHH….

Naaan, je déconne. Vous y avez cru? Pardon. J'ai trouvé ça drôle.

Donc, le mec de chez YouTube, qui finalement ne m'avait pas appelé pour me proposer du taf - tu vas voir comme je vais achever de saccager ta plante verte du hall quand je vais ressortir- rajoute :

…qu'il est délicat d'appeler la police pour ce genre de message, ».* Je faisais oui de la tête.*

…que le corps a déjà été incinéré et qu'il sera difficile de faire ouvrir une enquête» ….* Je faisais oui de la tête.*

….que ce ne serait pas sympa d'accuser publiquement l'ancienne équipe de SLG sans preuve » * Je faisais oui de la tête.*

…que ce serait mieux si j'allais sur place voir un peu de quoi il en retournait, d'autant que je connaissais bien les gars d'SLG. *je faisais non de la tête*

 _Lundi 24 mars_

Je pose mon front contre la vitre du train. Sa fraicheur me fait du bien. C'est incroyable comme les couleurs des paysages que nous traversons sont vives. Les petites maisons aux toits rouges, sagement groupées autour de l'église, ont toutes l'air propre. Tout à l'air si propre en Suisse.

Je repense à ce tweet. En six heures de voyage, j'ai eu le temps de gamberger.

Le train ralentit. Évidemment, je n'ai pas dit à l'équipe qu'il était possible que l'un d'eux ait tué Mathieu Sommet et que j'espérais découvrir qui. J'ai juste dit que je voulais passer une semaine de vacances avec eux et me recueillir sur les lieux de l'accident. Et c'est un peu vrai. Honnêtement, est-ce que cela peut-être autre chose qu'un accident ? Non.

On arrive en gare. J'ai quand même un peu le stress de les revoir tous. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je descends sur le quai.

Ça va être un séjour intéressant. Je n'ai plus revu personne depuis un longtemps. Je vous rappelle que…attendez, j'ai un SMS.

 _Math, je sais pourquoi tu viens._

 _Et je connais la réponse à ta question. C'est moi._

 _Panda_


	2. Complexité humaine

_Le lundi 24 mars, raconté par Jeanne._

Vous êtes compliqués, humains.

Le trajet de la gare à la colocation, déjà, fut compliqué.

-Le patron et toi ? LE PATRON ET TOI ?

-Il m'appelle Lia, et je l'appelle Pat » dis-je en posant les coockies qu'il m'avait apportés sur la plage avant de la voiture. « Tu es le premier à savoir, Math. Je préfère que tu le gardes pour toi, pour le moment.»

Il est resté muet, la mine boudeuse.

Je conduisais.

Petit à petit les bâtiments et les maisons se sont effacés pour faire place aux grandes étendues de neiges.

-Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. » a-t-il laissé tomber.

-Oui. Peu de gens connaissent le village de Monstreux. On confond souvent avec la ville de Montreux. Tu verras, on vit dans l'ancienne école, qui est à 8 km du village. Le propriétaire l'a aménagé en colocation. Comme c'est très isolé, et très moche, on a eut un bon prix.

-Non Jeanne, je parlais de ta première relation. »

-Oh. » Silence. Puis j'ai repris : « Tu m'en veux ?»

-Non »

-Tu es content pour moi ? »

-Oui »

Il s'est enfoncé dans son siège, et il était clair que cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Il était fixé sur son GSM, il a essayé de passer plusieurs appels. Sans succès, apparemment.

-Ҫa va ? »

Il a levé la tête de son smartphone, hébété. « Ouais. Il est où Panda en ce moment ? »

-Je ne sais pas. C'est important ? »

-Mhmmm.»

Je me revoyais trois mois plus tôt, sur la même route, avec un autre passager à côté de moi, que j'amenais pour la première fois à la colocation. Mathieu Sommet était venu fêter le Nouvel An avec nous. Il s'était décidé sur un coup de tête et était arrivé à l'improviste avec sa bonne humeur et son sourire timide. Le trajet avait été plein de rires. Arrivé à la maison, il avait communiqué son enthousiasme au groupe. On allait faire le réveillon du siècle! L'après-midi du 31, il était parti faire une balade. Comme le soir tombait et qu'il ne rentrait pas, on avait appelé les secours…

Depuis, le groupe était… je ne connais pas encore assez bien les humains pour l'expliquer, mais depuis « l'accident », c'est comme lorsque j'installe une mise à jour et le que système ralentit… ralentit encore… Je sens que ça va mal se passer.

L'école était en vue. On distinguait la cour, la statue de la vierge à l'enfant, et les grandes fenêtres du salon, d'où quelqu'un observait notre arrivée, manette à la main. J'ai reconnu le geek. Il a quitté la pièce.


	3. 20 cm

_Le lundi 24 mars, raconté par Math_

Il était sorti comme un diable de sa boîte, et il se penchait maintenant à la fenêtre de la voiture.

-20 cm » annonça-il fièrement.

Je regardais autour de moi. On était en mars et c'était le grand dégel, je n'aurais pas du tout dis qu'il y avait 20 cm.

-20 cm de neige ? »

-Non, 20 cm c'est la taille de ma bite. Aller, je te fais visiter les lieux.»

Jeanne souriait de la blague et de ma naïveté. « Ҫa fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Math » dit-elle en s'extirpant de la voiture.

En suivant le patron à l'intérieur de l'école, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'on arrivait. Je ne l'avais vu à aucune des fenêtres du bâtiment et on venait juste de se garer dans la cour.

C'était un bâtiment sur deux étages, à flanc de colline. De la cour, on entrait par un porche muni d'un interphone, tout à gauche. De là on pouvait prendre les escaliers ou entrer dans l'ancien réfectoire, qui servait de salon-salle de jeu. Cette pièce donnait sur la cuisine de l'école, qui elle-même donnait sur l'ancienne infirmerie, transformée en salle de bain.

On est resté un moment affalé sur l'immonde canapé aux couleurs fanées du salon. J'ai discuté un peu avec le Patron. J'y suis allé franco : « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi venir se perdre ici ? On n'est pas assez haut dans les alpages pour pouvoir se la jouer « cosy chalet en montagne », mais on est loin de tout. Et le village ? Trop petit pour être une station de ski, trop grand et trop moderne pour être un village « typique » de touristes en mal de patrimoine tyrolien et d'histoires à la Heidi. »

Je pensais aussi : « Et comment Jeanne peut-elle sortir avec un type comme toi ? », mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

-C'est Yeep qui a trouvé du travail ici. On l'a tous suivi. »

Yeep, c'était le surnom qu'on donnait au hippie.

\- Il a trouvé un job ? »

\- Il est « Médiateur social ».

-Ҫa en jette mon bon monsieur. Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

\- Quand des gens lancent une action en justice pour une bêtise, et que le bureau juridique de la région renifle qu'on est sur une affaire de cacahuète, ils envoient Yeep. Un procès, c'est des frais pour l'état, avec les procédures et tout ça… Yeep est censé réconcilier des boulangeries voisines qui se font une guerre de la concurrence et des familles qui se chamaillent. Gamin l'a accompagné une fois en 'mission' et il a filmé discrètement. J'ai la vidéo sur mon GSM, tu veux la voir ? »

J'avoue que c'était drôle. On y voit deux couples de vieux voisins qui se disputent pour une histoire de clôture. Le papy (petit béret, petit gilet) montre que le grillage est plus abimé du côté du voisin. Donc « c'est à lui à réparer » (CQFD – sérieusement ?). Yeep, il écoute tout le monde vider son sac en ponctuant de « Oh vraiment ? » et de « Chaud ça». Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, on apprend qu'il y a une vieille rancœur comme quoi le grand-père de l'un aurait volé un mouton à l'autre et que l'autre aurait couché avec la sœur du premier. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre et Pat rigolait encore en rangeant son GSM.

Tout ça était tellement étonnant : donc, Yeep a annoncé qu'il déménageait ici et toute l'équipe l'a suivi ? Je trouvais ça incroyable. Quand l'émission a pris fin, Mathieu et moi on a chacun pris nos distances. Eux non. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre autrement qu'en groupe, malgré leurs différences. À y réfléchir, je ne voyais pas non plus ce qui avait poussé Mathieu à venir les retrouver pour le Nouvel An. Peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas de plan pour le réveillon. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Je triturais le tissu du canapé. J'ai repensé au SMS…

-Il est où Panda ?

-Je sais pas, il est sorti. Il doit pas être loin puisqu'il a pas la voiture.

-Ok. Bon.

-Je te montre l'étage ?

L'escalier débouchait sur un long couloir qui desservait les classes. Cela sentait les joints de Yeep. « Les classes, c'est nos chambres », m'expliqua le Patron. « Quand on a emménagé, les petites pancartes avec les noms des institutrices étaient encore aux portes. Les autres de la bande les ont enlevées, mais j'ai gardé la mienne. » La pancarte au nom de « Mademoiselle Céline» avait été retournée. En dessous des petits cœurs qui entouraient le nom, on avait dessiné des petits phallus, ce qui donnait l'impression que c'était des petites fesses.

« La dernière pièce, c'est le bureau de la directrice. Tu dormiras là ». J'entrai dans la petite pièce que me désignait le Patron. Ça sentait le vieux bois. Il y avait encore un gros bureau à tiroirs. On l'avait juste poussé contre le mur.

Je comprenais pourquoi personne n'en avait voulu comme chambre. Premièrement, les classes, elles, avaient un lavabo. Deuxièmement, c'était la pièce tout au bout du couloir, il fallait donc traverser tout le bâtiment pour sortir. Quoique. Je remarquai, en ouvrant ma fenêtre, que, comme l'école était adossée à la montagne, je n'étais qu'à un mètre du sol. Aux traces de pas en dessous des autres fenêtres, j'en déduisis que chacun utilisait la fenêtre de sa chambre pour sortir et rentrer plus vite.

J'ai refermé la fenêtre. En refaisant le tour de la pièce du regard, mes yeux étaient tombés sur un matelas, posé à même le sol. Je déglutis. Ҫa devait être celui que Mathieu avait utilisé quand il était venu ici. Ils auraient pu l'enlever, quand même.


	4. La chambre interdite

_Le lundi 24 mars, raconté par le geek_

Le patron dit toujours que pour gagner la partie je dois m'affirmer plus. Trop de gens me marchent sur les pieds, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Il dit que je dois être gentil et sincère seulement avec ceux qui me veulent vraiment du bien. Il a raison. Les autres ont pas à savoir ce que je pense. Ҫa ne les regardent pas. Même vous, vous avez pas à savoir tout ce que je pense. Mais au Patron je peux tout dire. Il m'a pris sous son aile. Il me donne des conseils et des techniques pour devenir comme lui.

Sans ça, aucune chance d'un jour serrer une meuf. Il me dit « Tiens-toi droit, parle comme cela, fait-ci, fait ça,… ». Bref, des trucs qui m'aideront pour les filles plus tard, quoi. Pour le moment je suis pas prêt, et de toute façon y'a pas de meuf ici. Enfin si, il y a Jeanne. Mais Jeanne est clairement pas baisable. Enfin, si, elle a un beau corps et tout, mais elle fiche trop la frousse. Pour vous dire un peu :

Elle a la peau blanche comme du papier. Elle est grande et maigre et en plus elle est chauve. Mais surtout, quand on lui parle, elle tourne vers vous super-vite ses yeux mauves et elle vous regarde comme si elle allait vous dévorer. On dirait un rapace. Elle retient tout, elle voit tout, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ressent rien. De toute façon le Patron a dit que c'était pas une fille pour moi.

Elle a ramené Math de la gare aujourd'hui. Je les ai vus du salon. J'ai prévenu le Patron, comme il m'avait demandé. J'aime pas Math. Quand je pense que sans lui, j'aurais pu devenir magna de la drogue et arrêter d'être puceau. Il a tout gâché en 10 minutes. Le Patron ne peut pas le sentir non plus. Il avait une femme et une enfant avant que Math ne s'en mêle. Vous vous imaginez le Patron avec une seule femme ? Il devait vraiment l'aimer.

C'était à mon tour de faire à manger pour tout le monde ce soir, et vous croyez que Math m'a remercié ? On rigole, mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça de décongeler cinq pizzas en même temps. Il n'y en avait que pour Panda. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas au téléphone ? Finalement Math a décrété qu'il allait visiter sa chambre pour en apprendre plus.

La table s'est arrêtée de manger. Il y a eu un blanc. Il faut savoir que personne ne rentre dans la chambre du Panda. Jamais. Il nous l'a interdit. Yeep a posé sa part de pizza et a dit « Laisse le Panda tranquille, Gros ». Il a ajouté « Je peux avoir tes croûtes si tu les manges pas ? ».

On a parlé d'autre chose, et je croyais que Math avait lâché l'affaire. Sauf que, au moment de faire la vaisselle – quand tout le monde s'est barré, sauf moi, donc – il est venu me voir et il m'a ordonné de lui montrer la chambre du Panda.

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Que c'était LA mauvaise idée de l'année. Devant la chambre, j'ai encore essayé de le dissuader : « Panda sera pas content, ça sûr », « Tu sais, c'est un animal indépendant et secret, il a besoin de son espace vital privé. », « On pourrait attendre demain, on n'est pas à ça près. ». Pendant que je le mettais en garde du danger, Math a ouvert la porte.

Je continuais : « Tu sais, je lui dirai que tu m'as forcé parce qu'il… OH MON DIEU ! ».

On s'est tous les deux avancés dans la chambre pour mieux voir. Au mur se trouvait une immense photo noir et blanc du Prof, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé, et ce bébé c'était le Panda, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. »

On buggait devant cette photo depuis une minute, quand j'ai entendu des pas derrière nous et la voix rauque, traînante et mauvaise, du Panda.

« Salut. Les geeks. »


	5. Gangsta rap

_Le lundi 24 mars, raconté par Maître Panda_

J'ai dit au Gamin de s'en aller, j'ai fermé la porte et je me suis approché de Math.

On s'est fait face. On s'est regardé dans les yeux. Longtemps.

Gangsta rap

*Fais la musique dans ta tête de lecteur*

-Panda :

 _Ma chambre était fermée_

 _T'es un putain d'clandestin_

 _T'as cru qu'c'est « libre entrée »_

 _Comme le cul de ton frangin ?_

-Math :

 _Ton pyjama en noir et blanc_

 _Fait bien bander les pédophiles_

 _Mais ton père est plus flippant,_

 _Je le savais pas zoophile !_

-Panda :

 _On le sait, t'es colérique_

 _Tu bouges les bras, tu t'époumones_

 _Comme un chien épileptique,_

 _Ou quand jl'a nique…ta daronne !_

Math a hésité, ouvert la bouche… panne d'inspiration ! J'ai repris :

-Panda :

 _Je vois : ton flow s'améliore_

 _Le maître, c'est toujours moi_

 _J'vais tout t'apprendre, mais d'abord_

 _Fais un bisous au Panda_

Il m'a fixé, surpris. On a éclaté de rire. Puis il est redevenu grave : « Le tweet, ton message, ton père,… tu me dois une explication ».

On s'est assis. J'ai expliqué.

J'ai expliqué que le prof était mon père, et qu'il m'avait trouvé une place dans l'émission peu avant sa retraite. Que j'avais utilisé son ancien compte – dont j'avais encore les accès - pour envoyer un tweet anonyme.

« Le prof c'est ton père ? » - « oui »

« Le prof c'est ton père ? » - « oui »

« Le prof c'est ton père ? » - « oui »

Il a fallu un peu de temps à Math pour digérer cette information. Vous aussi, prenez un peu de temps pour vous faire à cette idée, si nécessaire. Si ça va, vous pouvez continuer à lire.

\- « Donc dans le message de ce matin, quand tu dis 'c'est moi', tu voulais dire 'c'est moi qui ait envoyé le tweet ? » -« Oui – répondis-je – et pardon de rentrer si tard. Je me suis baladé dans la montagne, comme souvent. J'avais besoin de solitude. J'en ai de plus en plus besoin. Les autres ont l'habitude. Et je n'avais pas de réseau là-haut, évidemment. »

Je fixai un moment le poster de papa et moi, puis me tournai à nouveau vers Math : « Honnêtement, je pensais qu'ils enverraient la police, ou quelqu'un de compétent. Enfin, pas toi, quoi ».

Il a souri : « Salaud ». « Au fait, la police n'est pas venue, lors de l'accident ? »

-Si bien sûr. C'est nous-mêmes qui l'avions appelée quand on a constaté que Mathieu ne rentrait pas. Ils sont venus avec toute une équipe de sauveteurs, de chiens pisteurs et d'experts.

-Et tu crois malgré tout que ce n'était pas un accident ?

J'hésitais. « C'est techniquement possible. Je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est pour cela que je voulais que mon message soit anonyme. Je trouve qu'on aurait pu se poser plus de questions. Ce qui me fait douter, surtout, c'est …. l'ambiance ici. Il y a des choses qui me chiffonnent, sans arriver à les définir clairement. »


	6. Le Caillou qui Bique

_Le mardi 25 mars, raconté par Maître Panda_

Le lendemain matin, j'ai emmené Math sur les lieux de l'accident. Au lieu-dit « Caillou qui bique », car il s'agit d'une petite falaise, accoudée à un énorme rocher pointé vers le ciel.

C'était moralement dur de revenir par ici. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je suppose que je n'étais pas le guide le plus jovial qui soit. Math aussi arborait une mine sombre.

Le ciel était bas et gris, et je devinais qu'il allait se remettre à neiger sous peu. Il y a quelques jours les températures avaient tiédi et c'était la fonte du printemps. Le moindre sillon s'était transformé en ruisseau. J'avais mon manteau « Panda d'hiver », long et souple, noir et blanc, avec une grande capuche. Math avait un manteau rembourré, qui ne devait pas rendre les gestes faciles. Je suis sûr qu'il transpirait dedans. On montait la pente en silence : on avait besoin de toute notre concentration pour ne pas glisser sur le mélanger d'herbe, de boue et de neige fondue.

Quand la pointe du Caillou fut en vue, je lui ai tout de suite expliqué la topographie du lieu.

« Tu vois : devant la falaise, à quelques mètres, le canton avait déjà fait placer des poteaux lumineux. Il ne faut pas s'avancer au-delà, car il y a des congères de neige au pied de la falaise. La falaise est un mélange de pierres, de terre et de neige, elle est friable ; il faut s'en méfier. Le petit chemin, celui qui part vers la gauche, fait le tour du Caillou et permet d'atteindre un plateau : le haut de la falaise. »

La première question qu'il posa fut : « Qui a fait la croix ?». Il y a avait une croix, faite de longues branches nettoyées et sculptées, plantées sobrement devant le rocher. « C'est Yeep .» Il a continué a fixer la croix sans rien dire. Je l'ai tiré par le bras. "Viens, on monte".

La vue du haut du plateau lui a au moins rendu le sourire. Il faut avouer que c'est époustouflant : on voit toute la vallée en contrebas. Le village, les pâturages, puis, plus proche, les petits bois, la route qui menait à notre colocation, et notre colocation elle-même.

Son regard avait du s'arrêter sur la coloc aussi, car il demanda : « Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? ».

-Personne. Il était aimé par tout le monde. Pas comme toi. » Il eut un petit rire : « Oh toi, le cul-de-sac de la reproduction, hein… ».

Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Math, ne t'approche pas du bord. Il y a encore une bonne couche de neige ici. Parfois il y a de gros amas, et on ne sait pas si on marche sur du solide, ou sur de la neige. »

\- Mathieu était au pied de la falaise c'est ça ? »

-Oui. Une partie s'est détachée et … »

-Ok je vois. »

-Ҫa ne te fais pas bizarre de venir ici – à la coloc je veux dire – et de dormir dans sa chambre, comme lui à ce moment-là ? »

-Si. C'est horrible.»

Après cette question stupide, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je me taise, au moins pour un moment. On a encore regardé un peu le paysage. Le vent nous ébouriffait. Il a dit : « Mes chaussures sont mouillées. Rentrons. »

La descente était plus facile que la montée, mais on n'a pas parlé non plus. Une boule dans la gorge m'en empêchait.


	7. Hot dog & gâteau au citron

_Le soir du mardi 25 mars, raconté par Math_

En m'approchant de l'école, je roulai lentement pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. J'avais éteint les phares, cent mètres plus tôt, pour la même raison. La lune était pleine, la neige phosphorescente ; et on y voyait suffisamment clair. Le paysage était féérique, apaisé. Il murmurait « Ralentis, Math. Profite encore un peu. »

J'ai roulé encore plus doucement, pour prolonger de quelques minutes cette fin de journée. Cet après-midi, j'avais pris du temps pour moi. J'avais emprunté la voiture pour me rendre au village. Je voulais vérifier l'alibi que le patron m'avait donné ce midi. Et puis finalement, j'étais de si bonne humeur que j'avais traîné au village jusqu'au soir.

La journée avait commencé tristement, avec la marche jusqu'au Caillou ; mais à midi, j'avais vraiment retrouvé l'esprit de la team SLG. C'était un repas de type « chacun se débrouille et mange un reste trouvé dans le frigo » et la diversité des assiettes équivalait celle des caractères.

J'avais profité qu'on soit tous réunis pour demander discrètement où chacun se trouvait l'après-midi de l'accident.

-Pat : J'avais pris la voiture pour faire les dernières courses du réveillon.

-Geek : Je jouais aux jeux vidéo dans le salon.

-Yeep : Je passais l'aspirateur.

-Panda : Je me suis promené dans la vallée.

-Jeanne : Je regardais un film.

C'est à ce moment que le Gamin, qui avait tenté d'enfourner en une seule fois la moitié d'un vieux hot-dog dans sa bouche, s'était étouffé. On avait tous ri.

Yeep : T'en a trop pris, Gros.

Pat : Tu t'entraînes pour ma saucisse, Gamin ?

Jeanne avait proposé la visite d'un festival de courts-métrages dans la ville voisine le lendemain, pour fêter mon séjour à la colocation. Yeep avait ajouté qu'il ferait un gâteau au citron. On était tous joyeux. Tous sauf Panda. On avait remué trop de souvenirs ce matin.


	8. Tout est bon dans les FanFictions

_1 an plus tôt, les souvenirs du Patron_

Au départ, faire de Jeanne mon élève était un défi personnel. Puis ça s'est transformé en obsession. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : pourquoi elle ? J'avais de quoi faire ailleurs. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais sachez que je suis à la libido des filles, ce que le punching-ball est à la colère : un excellent défouloir. Mais pour Lia, c'était différent. Dans sa logique de machine, elle n'avait aucun désir. Pour personne. Et je voulais être celui qui susciterait cela en premier. J'avais envie que ce soit elle qui vienne à moi. Qu'elle me trouve spécial. Qu'elle ait envie de moi.

Je l'appelais « Lia » depuis quelque temps. Au début, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle ne voulait plus être « l'Intelligence Artificielle ». Elle répétait : « Je veux être une vrai femme. » J'avais prétendu pouvoir le lui apprendre, pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Je lui faisais croire que j'allais l'aider à avoir des sentiments, des désirs, que tout cela serait provoqué par les films et les lectures que je lui donnais. Mais en vrai, j'aimais bien le coté « mécanique » de Jeanne. Sa façon d'oser tout dire, de parler de tout, et de sexe aussi, crûment et sans tabou. Finalement, on était un peu pareil elle et moi.

Un jour je lui ai fait lire des fanfictions. Je l'avais orienté vers les fanfic's SLG, puisque j'y étais l'objet de nombreux fantasmes. Je pensais que ce serait le plan parfait. Dès le lendemain, en plein tournage, Jeanne a étalé ses nouvelles connaissances.

Math : -Je vous présente Eva Lion, une canadienne toute choupi… »

Lia : -« Mathieu était tellement mignon que je m'en morda les lèvres. »

Blanc.

Tout le monde s'est regardé. J'ai essayé de faire diversion :

-Okay, on fait une pause, y'a des circuits qui surchauffent ! J'emmène Jeanne dans la cuisine, parce que j'aime ça, les chaudasses. Hinhinhin. »

J'avais peu de temps pour l'interroger avant que les autres ne rappliquent :

-Jeanne, c'est quoi cette conjugaison fantaisiste ? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu regardes Mathieu, sans arrêt, en te mordant la bouche ? ». J'avais pris un mouchoir et je tamponnais délicatement ses lèvres. La pauvre s'était mordue à sang.

-C'est comme ça que c'est écrit. ».

Putain, qu'avait-elle bien pu lire ? Ce n'était pas de Mathieu Sommet qu'elle était censée tomber amoureuse, mais de moi. DE MOI !

-Ma Lia, tu as lu quoi ? ». Je tenais sa tête dans mes mains, je lui caressais les joues. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Du crack fic, du lemon, un peu de drabble, du Mpreg Matoine bien sûr,...

-C'est de la fiction, tu dois pas tout croire, ok ? ».

-oh ? »

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envoyé une carte à Antoine Daniel. Il ne va pas être content. »


	9. Quelques moufles célibataires

_Le soir du mardi 25 mars, raconté par Math_

J'ai fermé la portière de la voiture avec précaution. Je voulais me brosser les dents avant de me coucher, et pour ça il fallait traverser tout le bâtiment dans un sens pour aller chercher ma brosse à dents dans ma chambre, descendre les escaliers, et puis traverser tout le bâtiment dans l'autre sens pour atteindre la salle de bain.

J'appréciais l'obscurité. Je n'avais pas envie d'allumer les lumières. Je n'étais pas anxieux. Pourquoi l'aurais-je été, à ce moment-là ?

La solitude était délicieuse. J'ai inspiré profondément l'odeur de ces vieilles écoles abandonnées, qu'on a passées à la javel sans les débarrasser de leur couche de poussières.

La nuit, le lieu, me donnaient des pensées de poète à la noix : « _La lune m'a suivi dès que j'ai posé un pied sur le damier froid du couloir. Elle fait briller le front des patères qui redressent fièrement la tête. Il y en a sur toute la longueur, portant encore sous le bras quelques moufles célibataires. Mon ombre me devance, pressée. Moi je prends mon temps. Mes pas lents résonnent. Je me suis encore arrêté pour observer, sous chaque crochet, les noms d'enfants. Les étiquettes se racornissent, boudeuses d'avoir été à moitié arrachées..._ »

Oh oui, j'avais le temps de flâner, de rêvasser, d'imaginer la vie cachée des objets de l'école…

C'est la dernière fois que j'ai été heureux ici.


	10. L'odeur du sang

_Le soir du mardi 25 mars, raconté par le hippie_

C'était horrible. C'était comme d'en avoir beaucoup beaucoup trop pris et de faire un bad trip. Non, c'était pire que ça.

Il y a eu un long cri, un hurlement de bête blessée. On est tous sortis dans le couloir, en même temps. Le Gamin avait son pyjama Pikachu, Pat avait mis son peignoir d'acteur porno. Jeanne avait une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Quelqu'un a dit : « Ҫa vient d'en bas ».

Quand je repense à cette nuit, je vois les premiers moments au ralenti. Jeanne qui court le long du couloir. La lune éclaire son crâne blanc, sa chemise diaphane. Elle me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Son visage est dans l'ombre, mais ses immenses yeux violets brillent. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle dormait.

À partir de l'escalier, tout s'accélère. On s'est précipité. Dans le salon. Dans la cuisine. Dans la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte.

La salle de bain est un cube dérisoire. Le sol et les murs sont couverts de minuscules carreaux de faïence verts. Il y a une grande fenêtre, qui donne sur le côté de la maison. Elle était ouverte. Quelqu'un avait pris sa douche et l'humidité nous a mouillé le visage.

Math était au sol. Il tenait sur ses genoux la tête ballante de Panda. Je ne voyais pas Panda, je voyais une tête ronde, livide, retenue au corps inerte seulement par cette mince cheville qu'était le cou, et qui glissait désespérément des jambes de Math. Lui continuait de crier, de pleurer je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je crois qu'il nous suppliait de faire quelque chose. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Sur la tête, le front rougi enflait et l'entaille qui s'y trouvait a commencé à saigner.

Le froid. Les pleurs hystériques. L'odeur du sang.

On était pétrifié, gelé sur place et l'air du dehors nous engourdissait encore plus. C'est Jeanne qui a pris les choses en main :

« Gamin, tu aide Math à l'allonger, vous compressez la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Moi j'appelle une ambulance. Yeep et Pat, vous prenez vos manteaux et des lampes de poche. Vous allez vous poster au bout du chemin pour guider l'ambulance jusqu'ici. »

Je voulais le faire, je voulais bouger, mais je ne pouvais plus. Jeanne m'a réveillé en me touchant le bras : « Yeep, tu nous aides ? ».


	11. Papillon noir et blanc

_Le soir du mardi 25 mars, raconté par maître Panda_

Je n'ai pas vu de lumière blanche, mais j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Papa était là.

Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je me souviens de lui quand j'étais petit. Papa ne s'énervait jamais de mes « Pourquoi ? » d'enfant. On pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qu'on voulait.

Un jour, je lui avais demandé : « Pourquoi ton nœud papillon, il est pas rouge ? ». Il avait répondu : « Parce que comme ça, j'ai toujours quelque chose qui me rappelle les couleurs de mon petit Panda préféré à portée du coeur .» Oui, il était comme ça, Papa : il disait parfois n'importe quoi, mais c'était toujours très beau.

Je me suis blotti contre lui. J'étais bien. Papa disait souvent que pour trouver la réponse à une question, il fallait simplement observer. Il fallait faire attention aux petites choses, aux non-dits, aux gens et à leur caractère… et deviner le reste.

Oui… la mort de Mathieu Sommet, …ce qui s'est passé ce soir… moi j'ai compris. J'ai deviné. Et vous ?


	12. Théories

_Le soir du mardi 25 mars, raconté par Jeanne_

Panda est décédé dans l'ambulance d'une commotion cérébrale.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Voilà.

Je me souviens surtout de Math. Même une heure après qu'on ait emmené Panda, il était encore sur le sol, recroquevillé, fébrile. Je me suis assise à côté j'ai passé mes bras autour de lui, pour qu'il arrête de trembler. J'ai murmuré : « Je protège ce garçon ». «Ҫa va Jeanne, je m'en occupe » : Pat a doucement desserré mes bras de Math. Il l'a fait se lever, sortir de la salle de bain et s'asseoir dans le vieux canapé du salon. Yeep en a profité pour nettoyer la salle de bain pour qu'on ait plus le choc de voir le sang au sol quand on ouvrirait la porte. Il nous a fait une infusion aux herbes calmantes, une sorte de thé dont il a le secret. Tenir le mug chaud dans ses mains a calmé Math. Un policier a couvert ses épaules.

Il nous a raconté qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, qu'il avait entendu deux bruits : d'abord un grand bruit sourd, puis un autre, plus faible. Je levai les yeux vers le policier. Celui-ci fit la moue. La théorie de la police était qu'au sortir de la douche, Panda avait glissé et que sa tête avait heurté le lavabo.

Math était convaincu que quelqu'un était entré par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Qu'il avait attendu, caché, que Panda sorte de la douche pour l'attaquer par derrière et lui jeter la tête contre le lavabo. Que la personne était ensuite ressortie par la fenêtre, d'où le deuxième bruit.

L'agent qui avait apporté la couverture avait été remplacé par une policière au chignon brun. Elle a réagi à la théorie de Math : « C'est possible. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le coup a été si violent, plus que s'il était simplement tombé sur le lavabo. On vérifie toutes les pistes.»

Ils ont tout vérifié : les alentours de la maison, nos chambres (ont été fouillées). On a été entendu, chacun séparément. Je les vois encore emmener Pat dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne portait que son peignoir en simili-satin, celui avec des losanges verts et bleus, sans rien en dessous. À y repenser, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas sorti à poil de sa chambre, pour une fois.

Cette situation. Cette nuit. Ce n'était pas seulement terrible à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Ça l'était aussi parce que ça nous ramenait exactement trois mois en arrière. La nuit, les ambulances et les voitures de police garées dans la cour de l'école, la lumière bleue des gyrophares à travers les vitres de la maison.

Cette fois, la police a dit qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain matin. Deux accidents en si peu de temps, c'est suspect. On allait ouvrir une enquête officielle. On serait de nouveau entendu séparément, mais cette fois on nous poserait des questions. Si quelqu'un était bien rentré et sorti par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, c'était forcément quelqu'un de la maison. Il n'y avait pas de trace de pas, ni de véhicule (en dehors du nôtre), entre l'école et le village. La police n'avait trouvé personne dans les environs.

Tout le monde y pensait, mais personne n'osait le dire à voix haute. Vous y pensez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, l'un de nous aurait pu sortir de la salle de bain par la fenêtre, remonter au coin de la maison et rentrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il serait alors sorti dans le couloir, en même temps que les autres, quand on a entendu les cris de Math.

Cette personne, ça pouvait être Yeep, Pat, Gamin ou moi.


	13. Antoine

Quand la police t'appelle, tu ne salues pas en disant « Allo, bonjour bandes de pets brûlants et ravageurs». Tu dis : «Allo, bonjour madame la policière. Que puis-je pour vous ? ».

Elle m'a appris la mort de Panda. Deux morts suspectes de suite valaient bien l'ouverture d'une enquête et ils cherchaient à se renseigner sur l'équipe SLG.

Elle a commencé par me parler de Jeanne.

Cela faisait un an que je ne les avais plus vus, mais je me souviens très bien de Jeanne. Elle était folle. Ou elle avait chopé un virus qui l'avait rendue folle. Un jour, elle m'avait envoyé des dragées et une carte « _Félicitations pour cet heureux événement !_ ». Elle avait écrit : « Cher Antoine, félicitation aux heureux papas ! Occupe-toi bien de ton petit bout de chou, mais pense aussi à te reposer. Un accouchement par le cul ne doit pas être facile. Mathieu et toi serez de formidables parents. Bien à toi, Jeanne. »

-Et que pensez-vous de Mathieu Dupont ? Aurait-il pu rentrer dans la salle de bain, frapper Panda et simuler une crise de nerfs ? Vous pensez qu'il est capable d'inventer cette histoire de troisième personne entrée par la fenêtre?

-Math ? C'est un bon présentateur et un bon acteur. Mais de là à dire qu'il aurait pu tout inventer… Vous savez, j'étais surtout l'ami de Mathieu Sommet, je connaissais très peu son équipe. Vous devriez appeler Alex ou Alexis.

-On le fera. Merci pour ces précisions monsieur Daniel.

Je raccrochais, songeur.

Heureusement, elle ne m'avait pas interrogé sur le hippie. Qu'aurais-je répondu ? La vérité ? La police savait-elle que ce mec était accro aux joints ? À la fin de l'émission, il était devenu un si gros consommateur que son travail d'acteur s'en ressentait. Mathieu l'avait sommé (haha sommé/Sommet… ok je ne suis pas drôle) de se reprendre en main. Vous imaginez les tensions.

J'ai mauvais conscience quand même… Est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ça à a police ? Ce n'est qu'un soupçon personnel bien sûr, mais … Franchement, pour tuer deux personnes de sang-froid, il faut être psychopathe ou camé jusqu'aux yeux, non ?


	14. Mode veille

_Le mercredi 26 mars, raconté par Jeanne_

Le lendemain matin, quand la police est revenue pour nous interroger, je n'étais plus personne. J'avais perdu toutes mes forces. Je buvais le thé de Yeep pour me calmer les nerfs, et ça me mettait dans les vapes. Je me suis mise en mode 'veille', excepté pour répondre à l'interrogatoire. C'était à nouveau la policière au chignon brun qui me parlait :

\- Les fenêtres s'ouvrent de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur ? »

-Oui. On pourrait les fermer à clef, mais on ne le fait jamais. C'est perdu au milieu de nulle part, ici. Quand quelqu'un nous rend visite, on le voit arriver de loin. Et la colocation est rarement vide. »

-À propos de colocation, comment payez-vous votre loyer ? »

-Je travaille pour une entreprise qui travaille pour d'autres entreprises en faisant du débogage. »

-En clair ? »

-En clair je passe beaucoup de temps sur Skype à expliquer aux clients qu'ils devaient revoir leur structure informatique sous peine de voir d'autres bugs se produire à nouveau. Mais souvent ils ne veulent rien entendre. »

Elle m'a observée de haut en bas : « Ҫa ne me surprend pas : les gens n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise qu'ils vont devoir tout changer. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe : les relations humaines, ce n'est pas votre fort, hein ? ».

J'ai repris une gorgée de thé.

-La personne que nous avons interrogée avant vous, l'homme au complet noir, dit que vous êtes en couple. Est-ce vrai ? »

-Oui nous sommes ensemble. »

-Pourtant il semble que lorsque les cris se sont fait entendre, chacun est sorti de sa chambre. Vous ne faites pas chambre commune ? C'est plutôt rare, pour un jeune couple. »

Je soupirai.

-On s'était disputé dans l'après-midi. J'avais proposé d'aller à un festival pour fêter la présence de Math. Pat en avait été jaloux. »

-Mmh. Même s'il donne le change avec ses blagues salaces, il a l'air très accro. Plus que vous de lui. Au fait, savez-vous pourquoi Mathieu Sommet était venu ici il y a trois mois ? »

J'ai relevé la tête.

\- Comme ça. Il avait envie de nous voir et de fêter le Nouvel An avec nous, c'est tout. »

-Alors que vous n'étiez plus en contact depuis presqu'un an ? »

-Oui. »

\- Votre petit-copain pense que Mathieu Sommet était venu ici pour vous séduire. »

-C'est n'importe quoi ! »

-Saviez-vous que sa compagne avait mis un terme à leur relation quelques jours plus tôt ? »

-Bien sûr que non ! »

-Bon. Mademoiselle, merci pour votre sincérité. On vous recontactera au besoin.»


	15. Be cool, be hot, be Frisotte

_Le mercredi 26 mars, raconté par le hippie_

-Vous êtes prêt pour l'interrogatoire ?

-L'interrogatoire ?

-Oui nous avons quelques questions. Vous avez tous emménagé ici il y a… ?

-Quatre mois. Plus ou moins.

-Vous, c'était parce que vous aviez trouvé un emploi ici. Mais les autres ?

-Bah pour qu'on reste ensemble.

-Ah ce point ? Je n'ai jamais vu de groupe aussi soudé, c'est… extraordinaire.

-Oui.

-…

\- …

-Comment vos amis paient-ils leur loyer ? Votre ami « Pat » ?

-Il donne des conseils financiers à une entreprise de placements. Il doit aller à Hong Kong deux fois par an, mais le reste du temps, il peut travailler à domicile et faire des réunions en ligne. »

Elle a souri. « Des réunions en ligne… Pas très sexy tout ça ! C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu me faire croire qu'il est 'camboy ', je suppose. »

-Oui il a est un peu… comment dire ? »

-Oh, je vois bien le genre. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire des allusions sexuelles pendant l'interrogatoire… Mais, passons. Et le gamin ?

-C'est le Patron qui paie son loyer. »

Un de ses sourcils s'est froncé.

-Vraiment ? Il lui est totalement redevable dans ce cas. Ces deux-là sont très liés… » J'ai haussé les épaules. Elle a continué : « Je viens d'interroger ce jeune homme. J'ai l'impression que c'est le genre de personne qui est toujours de l'avis du dernier qui a parlé. »

-Il est jeune. »

-Et il parle beaucoup avec votre ami Pat. » Elle a refait son chignon en me toisant. Comme je ne réagissais pas, elle a repris : « Et 'Panda' ? »

-Il était payé au projet. Il composait les mélodies des pubs. Vous vous souvenez des trois notes des baguettes à cuire 'Frisotte'? »

-Non, mais peu importe je…»

-Mais siii : 'Be cool, be hot, be Frisotte'. TtintinTIIIIN.»

-Monsieur, revenons à … »

-Et le riff de guitare un peu électro pour le parfum 'La voix de l'homme', c'est lui aussi. »

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Pour faire des jingles, il avait besoin de sa table de mixage, pas plus. Franchement, moi, si je faisais ça, j'habiterais dans une île paradisiaque – ou en tout cas au soleil. Pas…. – elle a regardé autour d'elle – ici. »

-C'est cool la montagne. Et la forêt. Et le Caillou qui Bique.»

-Savez-vous qui a mis la croix de bois près du « Caillou qui Bique ?»

J'ai hésité : « Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?»

-C'est peut-être un signe de culpabilité ou de remords. »

-Ou d'empathie ? »

-C'est à nous d'en juger. »

Elle a poussé son ordinateur sur le côté, pour me regarder bien en face. Elle cherchait ses mots.

-Vous savez, les apparences sont trompeuses. Moi par exemple : j'ai une voix douce, mais je ne le suis pas. » Elle a fait une pause. « Vous, vous avez l'air idiot, mais je sais que vous en l'êtes pas. Vous travaillez dans un environnement juridique et vous savez les risques que vous courrez si vous me cachez la vérité. Je vais vous dire honnêtement ce que je pense. »

J'ai dégluti : « Okay ».

-Je pense que vous êtes des amis très proches, vraiment très proches, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai interrogé tout le monde : vous n'avez aucun amis à l'extérieur du groupe. Étonnant. Un peu angoissant de se dire que tout son univers se limite à quatre personnes, non ? Tout allait bien pour vous quatre quand vous faisiez l'émission ensemble, mais lorsque votre 'créateur', monsieur Sommet, a décidé de tout arrêter, vous avez tous vu rouge. Votre monde s'écroulait. Vous n'aviez vécu que pour être ensemble et le projet qui vous unissait était stoppé. S'est-il le moins du monde rendu compte de la souffrance que cela vous causait ? Peut-être même pas. Alors, vous l'avez attiré ici, tous ensemble, vous avez provoqué son accident. Vous vous êtes couverts les uns les autres. »

Est-ce qu'elle voyait à quel point je transpirais ?

-Quoi ? oh mon Dieu ! Vous… vous en avez beaucoup trop pris »

-Silence ! La venue de Math ici a réveillé des souvenirs douloureux chez votre ami Panda. Il a eu des remords. Il voulait tout avouer, alors vous l'avez éliminé, tous ensemble, encore une fois. N'est-ce pas ? »

-Je… »

-JE VEUX LA VÉRITÉ ! »

J'ai paniqué. Totalement paniqué :

-LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLÉOPTÈRES ! »


	16. Un bon petit chef d'orchestre

_Le mercredi 26 mars, raconté par Jeanne_

La police n'a rien trouvé de concluant. Ils sont partis à midi.

Math m'inquiétait. Il continuait de croire que l'un de nous avait tué Maître Panda. Cette idée le dégoutait et le rongeait à la fois. Il se rendait malade. J'essayais de le raisonner.

« Écoute, Math. Écoute ton intelligence artificielle. C'était un accident. Ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous. Entre le moment où tu as entendu le bruit, où tu as crié et où nous sommes sortis de nos chambres, il n'y a eu que quelques secondes. Avec le dégel, le passage sur le côté de la maison plein est de boue et de neige sale. Impossible de retrouver des traces de pas là-dedans, mais ce qui est sûr, comme l'a dit la police, c'est que si quelqu'un avait emprunté ce chemin, il aurait laissé des traces de boues sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sur ses vêtements, et dans sa chambre ! La police a fouillé nos chambres. Il n'y avait pas de traces. »

-Les traces, ça se nettoie.

\- Quand ? Qui aurait eu le temps de le faire ? Entre le moment où on a découvert Panda et où la police est arrivée, toi, le Gamin et moi, nous sommes restés dans la salle de bain. Yeep et Pat étaient partis sur le chemin pour guider l'ambulance. Personne n'a eu l'occasion de retourner à sa chambre.

Il a plissé les yeux et s'est tourné vers moi. « Pas tout à fait, Jeanne. Quand vous êtes arrivé dans la salle de bain, tu as donné des ordres à tout le monde. Un bon petit chef d'orchestre. Tu nous as laissés, le Gamin et moi, compresser la plaie de Panda. Tu as dit que tu allais dans la cuisine, pour t'isoler du bruit et appeler l'ambulance. Mais en fait, personne ne peut savoir où tu es réellement allée. »


	17. Ce qui se cache vraiment dans le hot dog

_Le mercredi 26 mars, raconté par le geek_

Quand la police est partie, je suis descendu dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre de coca. Je n'avais pas faim. Personne n'avait faim apparemment, parce que la cuisine était déserte. J'en ai profité et me suis assis à table. Dans une colocation, c'est pas tout le jour qu'on est tranquille dans la cuisine.

Hier par exemple, au repas de midi, c'était pénible. Ils étaient tous surexcités de se revoir, et tout le monde parlait en même temps. C'était une cacophonie. À un moment, je ne sais plus pourquoi, tout le monde s'est mis à raconter ce qu'il faisait l'après-midi du 31 décembre. Je me souvenais qu'en tout début d'après-midi, j'étais dans le salon et j'avais vu Pat partir en voiture.

-Pat : J'avais pris la voiture pour faire les dernières courses du réveillon.

-Jeanne : Je regardais un film. »

Je me suis étouffé avec mon hot-dog. Parce que je me souviens bien qu'un peu après avoir vu la voiture sortir de la cour, moi-même j'étais dehors … et j'avais vu Jeanne partir à pied.

Les autres ne se doutaient pas de ce qui m'avait fait avaler de travers.

Yeep : -T'en a trop pris, Gros. »

Pat : -Tu t'entraînes pour ma saucisse, Gamin ? »

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde se moquait de moi. Sauf Panda. Il ne rigolait pas. Il a passé le repas à me regarder par en dessous, avec un sale air. Ҫa me rendait nerveux. Je trouillais qu'il se soit rendu compte de quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose,… je peux bien vous le dire. Vous ne le répéterez pas, hein ? Vous vous souvenez du soir où Math et moi on était entrés dans la chambre du Panda. Le Panda m'avait « chassé » de là, mais je n'étais pas parti. J'étais resté derrière la porte. J'ai tout entendu, et je me demande si… »

-Tu tripes tout seul, Gros ? »

Yeep m'avait rejoins. Je vous l'ai dit : on est rarement tranquille longtemps dans la cuisine d'une colocation.


	18. Faites le test! (en page 20 du ELLE)

_4 mois plus tôt, les souvenirs du Patron_

Je me souviens du jour où on est finalement sorti ensemble. C'est le jour où on a emménagé ici, à l'école. Il était prévu que Lia et moi soyons là un jour plus tôt pour aérer, nettoyer, allumer le chauffage, … les autres arriveraient le lendemain avec le camion de déménagement. Quand on s'est garé devant l'école, après huit heures de route, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Il y avait une pluie battante. On s'était plaqué l'un contre l'autre sous le renfoncement de la porte pour se protéger pendant que je cherchais les clefs dans ma poche. Je les cherchais très lentement, pour prolonger le moment. Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration. Soudain, elle a tourné la tête et a doucement approché son visage du mien. Elle promenait son regard hypnotique sur moi et cela me pétrifiait. On était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma lèvre supérieure. Est-ce qu'elle sentait ma trique d'enfer ? J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu.

Elle a murmuré :

-8 preuves que tu nettoies mal ton visage.

-Quoi !?

-On pense à tort qu'un bon nettoyage de peau est facile à faire. Mais il se trouve qu'il faut bien plus que de l'eau et du savon pour nettoyer sa peau en profondeur. Les conseils de Cosmo pour éviter les comédons... [ .fr/bien-nettoyer-son-visage-les-erreurs-a-ne-pas-faire, ] »

Je l'ai interrompue : « C'est bon j'ai retrouvé les clefs !». Non mais sérieusement ?

J'entrai dans notre nouvelle habitation en me demandant si la phase 'Magazines féminins' n'était pas la pire de toutes. Il y avait pourtant des articles fastoches du genre ' _5 signes qu'il a envie de vous'_ qui auraient du faire avancer les choses, non ?

L'école avait tout d'une vieille école des années 90. En fermant les yeux, on devinait la légère odeur caractéristique des halls d'école. Ce relent de mandarine et de tartine au salami dans leur papier aluminium, écrasées contre un short de gym, au fond d'un banc. J'ai souri. Quoi de plus excitant qu'une école ? Surtout quand on aime, comme moi, dépraver les jeunes vierges. À propose de vierge, il y avait dehors une grande statue toute blanche de « Marie tenant l'enfant Jésus ». Elle était adossée au bâtiment et faisait face à la cour. On l'avait représentée avec un corsage et un bonnet qui dégageait sa nuque. Elle penchait la tête vers son mioche.

Le reste de l'école était tout aussi kitch. Le sol était en lino rouge, imitation marbre, et agrémenté de bandes antidérapantes aux marches. J'ai pris Jeanne par la main pour lui faire traverser le réfectoire aux murs vert pomme et l'attirer dans la cuisine. J'ai fouillé un peu et j'ai trouvé quelques verres et du café soluble. Très bien : avec l'eau chaude, je pourrais nous préparer un café. On était trempé, ça nous ferrait du bien. Pendant que je l'observais boire à petites gorgées, j'ai eu envie d'essayer à nouveau. J'ai installé ma chaise bancale à côté de sa chaise bancale, je lui ai repris la main.

-Lia, tu sais de quoi je ne peux absolument plus me passer ? ».

De l'autre main, elle a posé son verre de café par terre et m'a serré le bras. Son visage s'était illuminé :

\- Oui j'y pensais aussi ! Un manteau en mohair. Avec cette météo ! C'est LE MUST HAVE dont on ne peut absolument pas se passer cet hiver. [ .fr/,comment-porter-le-manteau-en-mohair, ] ».

Je n'en pouvais plus.

La pluie avait cessé et le ciel se dégageait. J'ai couru à la voiture pour chercher son magazine dans la boite à gants. Je l'ai ramené comme si c'était un trophée. J'avais un plan. Je lui ai proposé de le lire ensemble.

On s'est assis côte à côte, à même le sol, dos contre le mur du réfectoire totalement vide. Le soleil se couchait et les rayons qui passaient à travers les hautes fenêtres nous réchauffaient. J'ai feuilleté un peu le 'BIBA magazine' avant de trouver ce que cherchais :

\- Aahaaa ! ' _Découvrez votre moi sexuel et le plaisir qui va avec_.' On fait le test ? »

Elle était d'accord. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle soit catégorisée dans les 'A ' : _Vous ne faites pas l'amour, mais des ex-pé-riences ! Vos corps sont des objets d'études dont vous évaluez les possibles et les limites. Aucune morale /personne d'autre que soi ne doit arbitrer sur ce qui est bien ou mal._

-Première question : Le parfait tue-le-sexe serait : petit a, ' _qu'Hector prenne du viagra'_ petit b,...». Elle m'a interrompu :

-Qui est Hector ? »

-C'est ton copain. »

-Mais si je suis célibataire ? »

-Imagine que c'est moi »

-Tu t'appelles Hector ? »

-IMAGINE QUE C'EST MOI, MÊME SI JE NE M'APPELLE PAS HECTOR, OK ? ».

-ok.»

J'ai repris : « - Petit b, donc. Petit b : ' _qu'il dise…'_ »

\- Mais je ne sais même pas si je suis hétéro, bi, homo,… Comment font les lesbiennes pour répondre à ce test ? Est-ce qu'elles imaginent que c'est 'Hectorine' ? Et par quoi elles imaginent remplacer le viagra de la proposition a ? ».

J'ai posé le magazine sur mes genoux.

-Mais putain, Jeanne, je … ! J'en sais rien, ok ? On continue le test? »

-Non. J'en ais assez. Les pornos, les films à l'eau de rose, tout … J'en ai assez de tous ces trucs qui ne collent pas du tout dans la vie. Je sais pas qui je suis, mais je sais que tout ça, c'est pas moi. »

-D'accord. Plus de tout ça. Pardon. C'était ridicule. On fait ce dont tu as envie. De quoi tu as envie ? »

Elle a relevé la tête : « J'ai envie de t'embrasser ».

ET OUAIS LES GARS, C'EST COMME CA QUE J'AI EMBALLÉ JEANNE. ALORS, C'EST QUI LE PATRON ?

Y'a eut plein d'autres fois après, mais cette première fois, ma bite s'en souviendra longtemps. Oh, vous pensiez échapper à une scène de sexe ? Ts ts, c'est mal me connaître. Non, je ne vous épargnai pas l'image d'elle et moi, à poil, enchâssé l'un dans l'autre (moi debout derrière elle). Je caressais ses petits seins d'anges et commençais à faire lentement descendre mes mains, quand une vision m'a paralysé. À ce moment-là j'avais la bouche sur sa nuque - que je mordillais – et j'ai remarqué, à travers la fenêtre, la statue de la Vierge, de dos. Elles avaient la même nuque, le même cou long et gracile. J'ai instant eu l'impression que c'était la Vierge-avec-son-Jésus-dans-les-bras que je baisais et j'ai jouiiiiiii. D'une longueur et d'une intensité que j'avais peu souvent connues. J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle, tout en continuant le massage clitoridien de Jeanne. Elle était debout devant moi et se tenait à l'appui de fenêtre. Elle a serré le poing, les jointures sont devenues blanches. Elle tremblait et a pointé le pied en avant, rejeté la tête en arrière…. Je triomphais.

-Tu vas jouir ma Lia.»

Mais au lieu de ça, elle a crié : « AAAAAHHH CRAMPE DE PIED ! ».


	19. Combat d'ours

_Le mercredi 26 mars, raconté par le hippie_

 _« Sachant que la vie est courte, comment pouvez-vous vous quereller ? »_

C'est une citation de Bouddha. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

Il avait tout compris, Bouddha. Les gens devraient s'aimer plus. C'est ce que je me dis ce soir. J'ai passé l'après-midi dans la chambre de Panda, à trier ses affaires. J'ai vu la photo. J'ai décidé qu'on la garderait ici, en souvenir du père et du fiston.

C'est en arrivant au salon que je me suis rendu compte que l'atmosphère était électrique. Je suppose que les autres étaient descendus, comme moi, en espérant manger. C'était au tour de Jeanne de cuisiner et elle avait dit qu'elle ferait une omelette aux champignons. Mmmh, j'aime les omelettes. Et j'aime les champignons, évidemment.

Quand je suis entré, Jeanne et Math se tournaient déjà autour en se criant dessus. C'était effarant : on aurait dit un combat d'ours. Je me suis plaqué contre un mur comme les deux autres, et j'ai fait le mort en attendant que ça passe.

Apparemment, Math avait passé l'après-midi à insinuer que Jeanne était coupable. Il venait finalement de l'accuser ouvertement, et ça l'avait rendue furieuse.

-Tu fais chier Math, tu fais vraiment trop chier ! T'es colérique, lunatique et tu penses qu'à ton cul! Quand Mathieu a arrêté l'émission, tu t'es pas dit qu'il avait le droit d'arrêter, s'il n'avait plus envie. Nooon, tu pensais qu'à ton poste de présentateur, au fait que TOI, tu avais envie de continuer. Et tu l'as houspillé pour ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de te parler. Et parce que tu as mauvaise conscience de ne pas t'être excusé avant qu'il ne meure, tu viens ici nous faire chier à nous poser des questions qui ne servent à rien. Y'a pas de mystère : tu t'es disputé avec ton pote, et il est mort. C'est tout. Et maintenant tu recommences avec Panda. Cela suffit de saouler le groupe. »

-Le groupe ? Le groupe ? Tu n'as pas compris que tu ne faisais pas partie du groupe ? »

À propos de groupe, moi je lançais des regards aux autres, genre : « Les mecs, vous croyez qu'on va manger finalement ? Vous avez un plan ? ». Mais la réponse que j'ai lue dans leurs regards était «C'est toi le médiateur social, mec. Franchement, si on s'en sort sans se prendre une assiette dans la gueule, on est content. »

Math continuait de crier sur Jeanne :

-Tu ne fais pas partie du groupe ! Je suis le seul à comprendre ta logique de machine. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir peur de toi et de tes yeux de dingue! Même le mec avec qui tu couches, tu l'excites parce que tu lui fous la trouille ! »

-Moi au moins je compte pour quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu crois que tu as un seul ami dans cette pièce ? »

Math a rejeté le buste en arrière et a dévisagé Jeanne. Elle le regardait, les bras ballants. Je suppose que Math attendait qu'elle retire ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle est restée muette. Il a commencé à arpenter la pièce de long en large, les paupières qui papillonnaient pour retenir les larmes. On avait tous l'impression qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais quand il s'est arrêté, ce fut pour redresser la tête et rire. J'ai frissonné.

Il a attrapé un manteau qui trainait là et l'a enfilé. Il s'est tourné vers elle, avant de sortir : « Je pensais que c'était toi, mon amie. »

La porte a claqué.

On a repris notre souffle.

La tension est redescendue d'un cran. J'ai demandé à Jeanne : « Mais est-ce qu'on va quand même avoir notre omelette aux champignons ?»


	20. Bruit blanc d'ouate

_Le mercredi 26 mars, maintenant, raconté par Math_

J'avance dans le froid. La nuit est déjà tombée et il s'est mis à neiger à gros flocons. Ça sent l'herbe mouillée. Je glisse. Dans ma précipitation à sortir, j'ai pris le manteau d'un autre, et je suis dehors avec mes vieilles baskets, sans gants, sans bonnet,… Mais je brûle.

Jeanne, comment a-t-elle pu dire ça ? Comment a-t-elle osé ?

J'ai rabattu la grosse capuche bordée de fourrure sur ma tête, car il neige de plus en plus fort.

J'accélère le pas. J'ai la rage. C'est difficile d'avancer avec la capuche, parce que ça me fait une vision en tunnel.

Jeanne… ah la sale garce !

La lune est toujours pleine et cela me suffit pour voir où je suis. Mes pas m'ont amenés vers le « Caillou qui Bique ». Ce n'est pas étonnant : c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse ici.

La couche de neige s'épaissit. Je plonge mes mains dans me poches pour me réchauffer. J'y trouverai peut-être des gants ? Vides. Tant pis.

Voilà le grand « Caillou ». Il se dresse de toute sa hauteur, et son profil domine le paysage fantastique. Tout le reste est sans relief, sans couleurs et sans voix. Ces flocons qui ne se lassent pas de tomber me font penser que le moment est magique. Cela se sent dans l'air : il va bientôt se passer quelque chose d'important. C'est comme de regarder le film d'une tempête qui hurle, mais dont on a coupé le son. La neige sait tomber sans bruit, mais pas sans violence.

J'emprunte le chemin qui contourne le Caillou pour arriver sur le plateau. C'est haut quand même. Avec la colère qui bouillonne encore, j'ai presque couru sur toute la pente et j'arrive au sommet en nage. La vue me coupe le souffle. Le village avec ses mille petites fenêtres éclairées s'étend au loin. Tout proche, le vide s'avance devant moi, prêt à me dévorer. Le noir est roi ce soir. Il règne partout, moucheté de plumes blanches qui tombent au ralenti. On ne sait pas d'où elles viennent, mais elles virevoltent et leur voyage ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre le silence. Non, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir entre ce bruit blanc d'ouate, lorsque la neige tombe sur la neige.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je crois que je commence enfin à comprendre. Mathieu… et s'il avait eu envie de faire partie de tout ça ? De tomber dans l'infini ? Par amour du silence, de la paix, de la non-existence ? J'ai déjà connu ça. Cette envie de tout arrêter. Ce n'est pas qu'on déteste la vie, c'est que tout d'un coup on a envie de se laisser glisser dans une tranquillité sans fin. Pas de tristesse ni d'amertume. Juste… Souffler son âme et laisser le vide nous remplir. Et s'il était venu ici en ayant tout prévu ? S'il ne voulait pas que ses parents et ses amis aient à vivre ça de près ? Si je dois mourir, je préfère être entouré de gens qui me connaissent, que je connais, et que je sais capables de surmonter la découverte de mon corps. J'inspire à nouveau profondément et j'ouvre les yeux.

Mon sang se glace. En contrebas, à côté de mes traces de pas, il y a les traces d'un second marcheur. Il a pris le chemin qui contourne le Caillou, comme moi, mais je ne peux pas le voir car il est caché par le rocher. La panique m'envahit. Et si je n'étais pas fou ? Et s'il y avait bien un tueur dans le groupe ? Il m'a suivi ici et je suis seul, isolé, pris au piège. Autour de moi le plateau est vide, sans aucun endroit pour se cacher. Il va falloir l'affronter. Je fais face et j'attends. J'essaie de me persuader que je suis quelqu'un de courageux. Il doit contourner le Caillou pour apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. L'attente est interminable.

Il est apparu, capuche rabattue sur le visage, dans son long manteau d'hiver noir et blanc… Maître Panda.

Est-ce que je m'étais fait avoir ? Jeanne nous avait dit qu'il était mort dans l'ambulance, mais je n'avais pas vu le corps. Est-ce qu'ils avaient préparé leur coup ensemble depuis le début ? Tout manigancé ? Envoyé le tweet juste pour me faire venir ici ? Mais pourquoi tuer Mathieu Sommet ? Et pourquoi me tuer moi ?

Deux mais ont repoussé la capuche en arrière et le visage du Geek qui est apparu.

-Mais … ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… le manteau de Panda ?

-C'est toi qui portes mon manteau en ce moment, Math. J'ai dû en emprunter un autre, et je suis sûr que Panda n'en aura plus besoin. » Il ricane.

Je veux lui dire que c'est odieux de rire de ça, que son attitude est indigne, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on en est plus là. Son visage a changé. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Ses yeux fiévreux brillent. Un grand sourire lui balafre le visage. Est-ce que c'est ça, son vrai visage ?

Il n'y pas de doute. C'est lui. J'ai compris. J'avais déjà compris quand il a dit « C'est marrant, Mathieu va mourir comme Mathieu ».

-Mais pourquoi Mathieu Sommet ? Tu n'avais aucune raison ! C'est une des rares personnes qui étaient sympa avec toi. Pourquoi ?

-Le Patron me l'a demandé. Il a dit qu'il fallait le faire. Qu'en tuant, on prouvait sa virilité. Le Patron a dit qu'il m'aiderait si je l'aidais. Et ce soir, je lui dois encore un service.

Il s'est jeté sur moi. Je suis tombé en arrière, sous le poids de son corps. C'était comme si sa folie était passée de 0 à 100km/h en une fois. Je me débattais de ses mains qui voulaient ma gorge. Cet instant fut le plus horrible de toute mon existence. Le pire n'était pas de subir mon agresseur sur moi, totalement sur moi, m'oppressant de toute sa masse de comprendre à quel point j'étais en danger; non, le pire était de sentir physiquement sa rage. Une seconde de la haine que j'ai vue dans ses yeux a suffi à me faire pisser dessus.

Je réussis à me dégager et je fuis, droit devant moi. Au bout de quelques mètres, mes pieds rencontrent le vide.

La falaise.


	21. Fuir

_Mercredi 26 mars, maintenant, raconté par Math_

J'ai sans doute dû courir un moment dans le vide, comme le coyote dans les dessins animés.

Là je suis bien. Je commence seulement à prendre conscience de mon corps et de ce qui l'entoure. La neige, tout autour. Un gros tas de neige. La neige, c'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait, mais quand même : si les congères n'avaient pas amorti le choc de la chute, je ne serais plus en vie. Je bouge les bras, j'essaye de dégager ma tête de l'univers de glace : j'ai besoin d'air.

Ça bouge tout là-haut. Je tourne la tête (aouch, ça fait mal) pour regarder ce qui se passe. Le Geek a amassé des gros tas de neige au bord de la falaise. Il pousse pour que le bord se détache. Il est fou, cela pourrait nous tuer tous les deux. J'ai une révélation : Mathieu n'est pas mort d'une chute, ou étranglé, il est mort parce qu'une partie de la falaise lui était tombée dessus. J'avais dû faire exactement la même chose que lui : corps à corps, fuite, chute. Et maintenant si je ne partais pas très vite, j'allais connaître la même fin. Le Geek m'avait prévenu « Mathieu va mourir comme Mathieu » et moi je n'avais pas compris. Quel con !

Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour sortir de la congère, en panique. Je ne vais pas mourir ici, c'est hors de question. Mes jambes moulinent dans la semoule gelée, mes bras accrochent n'importe quoi. Mes ongles se plantent, avec l'énergie du désespoir, dans les parois de glace. La moindre touffe d'herbe sous la couche givrée est la plus salutaire des prises d'escalade. J'ai réussi à sortir, à quatre pattes, et je déguerpis. Je cours vers la maison. Il a dû me voir de là-haut. Je dévale les pentes glissantes. Et s'il me rattrape ? Même si j'ai le dessus, je fais quoi ? Je le tue ? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

J'ai de la neige dans le cou, dans les oreilles, dans les cheveux, dans les chaussures et dans le froc, dont la chaleur de l'urine a déjà disparu. Mes mains sont à vif, ma gorge a été brulée par l'ai froid de la course, mais la maison est là. J'aperçois déjà l'arrière de l'école. Je me précipite vers ma chambre. La fenêtre est fermée à clef ?! J'essaie les autres. C'est pareil. Je hurle, tape aux vitres. Pas de réponse. Que s'est-il passé ici ? J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour eux.

Je fais le tour de bâtiment. Il faut absolument que je rentre avant que le Geek ne me rattrape. Mes traces ne doivent pas être difficiles à suivre.

La porte d'entrée est fermée aussi. J'appuie sur l'interphone.

« Bonsoir, Math ».


	22. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est meilleur quand

_Mercredi 26 mars, maintenant, raconté par le Patron_

Elle prétendait que non. Mais moi je sais comment sont les hommes. Mathieu Sommet était venu ici uniquement pour la draguer et je les sentais se rapprocher. Elle était allée le chercher à la gare, ils riaient ensemble,… J'étais obligé de le tuer. Sans ça je l'aurais perdue. Ma Lia. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas, mais ce serait arrivé.

Tuer quelqu'un c'est comme se masturber : c'est meilleur quand on laisse un autre le faire pour vous. Je me souviens encore de cette délicieuse après-midi. J'avais sorti la voiture, sous prétexte de faire les courses du réveillon, et je m'étais garé à un kilomètre, sous les arbres du petit bois. Lia m'avait rejoint à pied. Ce n'était pas facile de se voir en cachette à la colocation, alors on utilisait souvent ce truc. Après le sexe, elle est rentrée. Je suis réellement descendu au village, histoire de faire les courses et de dire quelques trucs dégeus à des poulettes. Il fallait que je marque quelques esprits si je voulais me faire un bon alibi. Pendant ce temps, le Gamin tuait Mathieu pour moi, comme je le lui avais demandé.

Vous m'excuserez, mais je pense que j'ai un invité à l'interphone :

-Bonsoir, Math.

-Pat…. Pat… oh merde, c'est toi ! C'est toi Pat !

-Bravo, je suis surpris de voir que tu as échappés à ma petite marionnette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux autres ? Pourquoi ils ne répondent pas ? Tu les as tués ?

-Du calme, mon petit. Après ta scène avec ma Lia, j'ai proposé à tout le monde - sauf au geek qui est trop jeune - une petite bière pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je pense que la touche « somnifère du Patron » a fait son petit effet. »

Il balbutiait :

-Panda. Le Panda, c'est toi ? C'est toi qui l'as tué ? »

Aaaahh… Panda. Lorsque lui et Math étaient rentrés du « Caillou qui bique », ils avaient soigneusement rangé leurs chaussures trempées sur le radiateur. C'est à ce moment que Panda est devenu blême. Tout au long du repas, il avait regardé le gamin à la dérobée, sans lâcher un mot.

De mon côté, je pressentais que la situation deviendrait dangereuse, et je me demandais comment l'aborder. C'est plus facile d'aborder une fillette en chaleur qu'un potentiel témoin gênant.

Heureusement, comme cela arrive souvent avec les fillettes en chaleur, c'était lui qui était venu à moi.

-Pat, je voudrais te parler du Gamin. »

-Tu veux l'épouser ? Je suis pas son père, mais tu as mon consentement. »

-Sois sérieux. Tu n'es pas son père, mais vous êtes tous deux très proches en ce moment. Voilà : tu te souviens qu'il prétend avoir joué aux jeux vidéo toute l'après-midi de la mort de Mathieu ? Ce soir-là, quand je suis rentré de ma ballade, j'ai mis mes chaussures à sécher. À coté des siennes. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Pat ? Ses chaussures étaient mouillées ! Mouillées !

-Pour moi quand c'est mouillé, c'est plutôt bon signe. Hinhinhin »

-C'est le signe qu'il était sorti dans la montagne, et qu'il nous a menti… »

-Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Demain, on verra ensemble comment lui parler. Il a peut-être une bonne explication. OK ? »

\- Ok. »

C'était déjà tout réfléchi pour moi. Le Panda en savait trop.

Le soir, je me suis glissé par la fenêtre de la salle de bain et je lui ai fracassé la tête. Je pensais qu'il y aurait beaucoup de sang qui giclerait, alors j'y étais allé à poil. Ça m'aurait permis de pouvoir me rincer directement dans la douche et de n'avoir pas de vêtements tachés de sang à cacher, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un nigaud soit à quelques mètres, prêt à entrer avec sa brosse à dents en main. J'ai détalé par la fenêtre, j'ai remonté le coté de la maison qui était transformé en ruisseaux boueux, et je suis rentré la fenêtre de ma chambre. Les cris retentissaient déjà. Je me suis rapidement lavé les pieds au lavabo et j'ai mis mon peignoir pour cacher le reste de mon corps qui était encore sale. Ça m'a permis de sortir de ma chambre en même temps que les autres.

Math était hystérique :

-Mais tu es fou ! tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Je connais bien Jeanne, et elle ne restera pas avec un tueur. »

-Ooh mais elle ne pensera pas que je suis un tueur. Demain on retrouvera vos corps et j'expliquerai que le geek était un sadique dépressif, qu'il t'a tué et qu'il s'est ensuite laissé mourir de froid dans la neige. »

-Il ne me tuera pas. Il ne m'attrapera pas. »

-Mais moi, si. »


	23. C'est grâce au cannabis

_Mercredi 26 mars, maintenant, raconté par Math_

C'est un enfer. Un enfer blanc et mort. Il faut fuir. Encore. Je n'en peux plus. Le geek va bientôt arriver et le Patron se met en chasse. Fuir, mais où ? Vers le village ? À 8 kilomètres ? Pas le choix : c'est tenter ou mourir.

Mes traces de pas me trahissaient, alors j'ai avisé le ruisseau. Il avait gonflé avec la neige qui tombait. J'y ai sauté. Au moins, ils ne sauront pas si je descends ou remonte le cours. J'en sortirai plus loin. J'espère que ça brouillera les pistes.

Mon corps supporte cette course depuis trop longtemps. Courir dans l'eau du ruisseau est une souffrance que je n'aurais pas du m'infliger. A chaque foulée, les bras froids de l'eau essaient de s'accrocher le plus haut possible sur mes cuisses. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur. À l'air coupant qui me tranche les poumons. À ma peau qui brûle de la morsure de la neige. À mes pieds tellement engourdis que ne les sens plus. Mes baskets glissent sur les galets. Je vois bientôt la forêt. Enfin, là je pourrai sortir et je…

J'ai trébuché. Je me suis affalé, face dans le courant. Je me soulève sur mes coudes, mais je n'arrive plus à me relever. J'abandonne. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer nerveusement. Tout mon corps est secoué de sanglots. Je suis misérable et je vais me laisser crever ici. Au fond, pourquoi pas ? Jeanne a raison : est-ce que j'ai un seul ami à qui je vais manquer ? Est-ce que tout ça vaut bien la peine et la douleur que je me donne ? C'était perdu d'avance. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis embrigadé dans cette histoire ? Je n'avais aucun rapport avec tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

Je me calme. Mon corps se relâche. Je sens les ténèbres m'envahir. C'est si bon d'abandonner.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me ramasse. Je me suis ressaisi, j'ai supplié qu'on me laisse.

-Chuuut, tu vas nous faire repérer, Gros »

Yeep ? Mais que ? Comment ? »

Il met un doigt sur sa bouche et me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne peux plus marcher, mes pieds sont paralysés. J'ai dû m'appuyer sur lui pour arriver jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Sur les derniers mètres, il me portait presque. Il me lâche sur un tapis d'aiguilles de sapin.

C'est bête, mais l'odeur de résine m'a ramené à la vie. C'est comme si elle me disait « Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici». On était à l'abri sous les arbres : la forêt nous cachait. Et puis surtout, je n'étais plus seul : Yeep était avec moi. Quoiqu'il arriverait, ça nous arriverait ensemble. De notre matelas d'épines sèches, on a épié la route, tous les sens tendus vers le danger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça. Suffisamment pour que je sois convaincu que le geek et le patron avaient perdu notre trace.

La pression se relâche. Je prends conscience du paquetage de Yeep à côté de moi.

Il a un gros manteau, des gants, un sac à dos. Il me donne son manteau. Le mien est trempé. Nos regards se croisent. Je n'y tiens plus, il faut que je sache : « Comment tu as su ?».

-C'est grâce au cannabis. »

-Quoi ? »

-Ben oui, hier, quand la police a fouillé les chambres, elle ne m'a pas embarqué, Gros. »

-Attend, quel rapport ? »

-Toute ma réserve est dans ma chambre. Pourtant, quand ils ont fouillé, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Parce qu'une heure avant, en avançant sur la route avec nos lampes-torches pour aller au-devant de l'ambulance, Pat y a pensé. Il m'a dit de rester et d'attendre l'ambulance, qu'il allait retourner aux chambres et cacher la weed pour moi. Il a dit qu'on ne le dirait à personne et qu'il garderait mon secret. »

-Mais il n'a pas fait que cacher la weed. Il en a aussi profité pour effacer les traces de boues à sa fenêtre, sur le sol de sa chambre et sur son corps. Ce n'est pas lui qui gardait ton secret, c'est toi qui couvrais le sien. »

-Tu comprends vachement vite, Gros ! Moi ça m'a pris 24h. »

-Mais alors, ce soir?

-Je me suis méfié de sa bière. Elle avait le goût de mon thé qui fait dormir. Alors j'ai fait semblant de boire. Quand Jeanne est tombée endormie, j'ai fait semblant de faire pareil. J'ai entendu le début de votre conversation à l'interphone. J'ai pris la clef, fait mon sac, je suis sorti et je l'ai enfermé à l'intérieur. »

Cela paraissait si simple.

Je grelottais. « Je sens plus mes pieds, je vais les perdre, putain ». Il a sorti une couverture de survie et l'a enroulée autour ne nous.

-Hey, Gros, ça te fais pas penser à Broud Back Mountain, nous deux essayant de nous réchauffer ? »

-Ta gueule. »

J'essayais de me lever.

-Tu vas où, Gros ? »

-On doit partir. Le geek pourrait nous retrouver. Et on va mourir de froid si on reste ici. On doit marcher jusqu'au village.

-Mais j'ai téléphoné à police avant de partir. Ils vont venir nous sauver.

-Ah oui et comment ils vont nous trouver, hein ? Comment ? On est perdu dans la Pampa !

-Mais grâce aux fusées de détresses.

-On n'a pas de fusées de détresses.

-Bah si.

-Non.

-Bah si, regarde.

J'avais raison. On n'avait effectivement pas de fusées de détresses. Il avait chopé les feux d'artifice qu'ils avaient achetés pour le Nouvel An et pas utilisés à cause du drame.

Des feux artifices. On est restés penchés dessus deux secondes et on a relevé le regard l'un sur l'autre en même temps. On a souri. C'était une évidence. Il a cherché fébrilement son briquet dans sa poche. On a allumé une fusée, puis deux, trois, sans interruption. Elles criaient pour nous notre colère d'avoir été trompés, trahis, presque tués, chassés de chez nous et traqués comme des animaux. Leurs voix sifflantes déchiraient la nuit silencieuse et hurlaient notre envie de quitter le froid, le mouillé, le glacé. On les a toutes allumées, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était dangereux, mais à ce moment-là je m'en fichais : on était hors de nous-mêmes, en transe. La chaleur des pétards et l'odeur du feu me fascinaient. L'euphorie nous grisait. Je me marrais à chaque gerbe scintillante qui trouait la brume. Il devenait difficile de voir quelque chose en dehors de la fumée. Ça pétaradait dans tous les sens. C'était fou. Yeep ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et moi je tendais mon cou, hilare, vers l'avalanche de couleurs.

On laissait exploser dans le ciel notre joie de s'être retrouvé, d'avoir gagné, d'être bientôt sauvé. Je voulais que le monde entier le sache. Et qu'on vienne nous chercher. Oui, des gens allaient venir nous chercher.

Quand l'ultime fusée a été lancée, on s'est assis et on a profité des dernières minutes rien qu'à deux, sous les étincelles de roses et les fines pluies de bleus.


	24. Epiloque

_1 an plus tard_

J'avais pris la carte postale avec moi, pour la montrer Alexis et Alex. Elle me plaisait beaucoup.

C'était une photo d'eux. Elle avait été prise en juillet, cinq mois après le drame. Ces trois-là étaient devenus inséparables. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, en tailleur, dans l'herbe et les pissenlits. Jeanne était la personne qui faisait le selfie, et on voyait son long bras blanc tenir le GSM. Elle était radieuse.

Pourtant, cela avait du être difficile pour elle. La première personne qu'elle avait aimée était jalouse au point d'en devenir folle, manipulatrice et meurtrière. Elle avait menti pour lui. Il avait tué deux de ses amis. Et il avait encore essayé de tuer Math pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle s'en était voulue de ne pas avoir pressenti la tragédie qui arrivait. La période qui a suivi avait été grise, chargée de remises en question et de sentiments contradictoires.

Cela changeait. Depuis quelque temps, Math me faisait remarquer comme elle se transformait. Elle était restée trop longtemps une intelligence artificielle, et devenait de plus en plus un être humain. C'était fascinant de la voir essayer de nouvelles choses. On la sentait se teinter, par petites touches, de sa propre personnalité. Sur la photo, elle porte le collier jamaïcain que Yeep lui avait prêté. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vue avec un bijou.

Yeep tenait une glace à l'eau. Il avait l'air d'avoir été surpris par le flash. Sa tête me faisait rire. Il a le don – totalement involontaire – de faire rire. Quand il ne fait pas rire, il est discret. Il écoute, il observe, il est là pour les autres. Je m'étais trompé sur lui. C'est le genre de personne qui veille à ce que chacun se sente bien dans un groupe. Je lui avais un jour demandé : «Au final, tu crois que le Patron avait raison ? Je veux dire, tu crois que Mathieu Sommet était venu dans l'espoir de sortir avec Jeanne ? Sa copine venait de le quitter et il était célibataire au réveillon pour la première fois depuis longtemps. ». Il m'avait répondu : « Je crois pas. Pas si vite. Il avait peut-être pas envie d'en parler à ses potes habituels. Peut-être qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il savait qu'on le jugerait pas. Parce que nous, on n'a pas de famille et pas d'autres amis, et qu'on est un peu toujours seuls. Babylone paradoxe, Gros . »

Math était au milieu et il tenait par l'épaule, Yeep, à sa gauche et Jeanne, à sa droite. Il riait et regardait l'objectif bien en face, comme s'il voulait percer la photo de ses yeux vifs. J'admire à quel point, lorsque quelque chose éveille son intérêt, il y jette sa force et son énergie dans son entièreté, sans concession. C'est toujours un caractère incandescent, mais il ne s'enflamme plus pour des brindilles. Il a pris du recul pour certaines choses. Il est devenu plus compréhensif. Il s'est découvert deux amis.

Décidément, j'adore cette carte postale.


End file.
